Ending With Chanyeol
by byunhyunny
Summary: "Chanyeol aku ikhlas dengan ini semua. Setidaknya aku merasakan kebahagiaan saat berada di dekat mu saat tertawa bersama mu. Kau adalah satu satu nya kebahagiaan ku di dalam hancur nya hidup ku. Walaupun kau tak memilihku untuk menjadi pendamping mu" - Byun Baekhyun
1. chapter 1

**=CHAPTER 1=**

 **THE RUIN OF HIS LIFE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tetes demi tetes air hangat dan asin itu mengalir deras di pipi tembem laki laki manis itu. Tersedu sedu sampai tersedak dengan cairan hangat itu. Bagi siapa saja yang melihat nya pasti akan menaruh iba yang sangat dalam. "PERGI SAJA KAU KE NERAKA DASAR LAKI LAKI TAK TAU DIRI" teriakan seorang wanita terdengar memekkan telinga disertai sebuah benda berbahan kaca yang di lemparkan dengan benda lain nya suara pecahan benda benda itu menjadi alunan indah pertengkaran rutin itu. "KAU PEREMPUAN GILA! KAU TAK WARAS!" balasan teriakan itu terdengar dari seorang pria yang juga melemparkan benda benda perkakas. Akan begitu terus sampai kedua orang dewasa itu lelah dan barang barang rumah tangga habis semua berhancuran. Bahkan jika Tuhan membolak balikkan dunia ini selagi masih ada benda yang bisa di hancurkan, pertarungan dua orang dewasa berbeda kelamin itu akan tetap berlanjut. Mereka bukan keluarga yang kaya raya, mereka hanya keluarga yang berkecukupan, tetapi setiap ada pertengkaran yang sialnya terjadi sehari tiga kali pasti ada saja barang yang hancur, dan setelah pertengkaran selesai kedua orang dewasa itu akan memutar otak untuk mengganti barang barang yang telah mereka hancurkan. Sungguh sangat tidak berakal.

Lelaki manis itu menghapus kasar lelehan air mata nya yang bahkan telah membasahi leher putih dan kerah kaos hitam polos nya. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur tiga kaki berseprei Pororo nya menuju meja belajar. Setelah menangis karena pertengkaran dua orang manusia yang sial nya adalah orang tua nya dia pasti akan berbicara dalam hati " _apa guna nya aku menangis, dasar baekhyun bodoh! memangis sampai mati dan di tanam dalam tanah atau di bakar api pun pasti dua manusia itu akan terus seperti itu"_ tapi aneh nya, apabila besok lelaki manis itu mendengar orang tua nya bertengkar lagi, dia pasti akan menangis lagi dan sadar lagi. Akan terus begitu...

Ya.. nama nya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Anak tunggal dari Byun Henry dan Kim Sena. Seorang anak yang periang, selalu membuat orang di sekitar nya bahagia dan tertawa dengan candaan nya. Seorang anak yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana tapi sangat berarti di antara kalangan teman teman nya. Tidak ada satu pun dari teman teman nya yang tau bagaimana kehidupan yang sebenarnya Baekhyun jalani. Dia hanya ingin saling berbahagia dengan siapapun. Begitulah tulus nya hati seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sekarang duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Dia bersekolah di Sekolah Swasta Seoul. Sekolah yang amat sangat megah. terakreditas A untuk di wilayah Seoul. Seluruh siswa yang menuntut ilmu disitu berasal dari kalangan kelas atas. Dari anak pengusaha kaya sampai anak petinggi negara pun bersolah disana. Hanya beberapa anak yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana, kalau bukan karna orang tua nya yang berusaha mati matian, bekerja siang malam untuk kualitas pendidikan anak nya, ya pasti karena anak yang sangat berprestasi. Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari kedua kemungkinan itu. Baekhyun masuk ke sekolah itu karena dia adalah salah satu siswa yang amat sangat berprestasi. Baekhyun selalu mendapat juara umum dan menjadi murid teladan.

'Byun Baekhyun" terdengar panggilan dari Soojung Ssaem, guru Biologi nya. Hari ini adalah pembagian hasil ujian mid semester yang minggu semalam di adakan. Nama Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi nama pertama yang akan di panggil jika pembagian hasil ujian seperti ini. Baekhyun berjalan ke depan kelas untuk mengambil hasil ujian nya. Mata puppy nya akan berbinar saat dia melihat nilai di kertas ujian nya padahal itu angka yang sama setiap ujian nya. Ya 100+ angka sempurna. Setiap mendapatkan nilai sempurna Baekhyun selalu bersyukur. Setelah mendapatkan lembar hasil ujian nya, dia kembali ke bangku nya. Baekhyun duduk sebangku dengan teman nya sejak di Sekolah Dasar, dia adalah DO. Kyungsoo, seorang lelaki manis lain nya yang juga mempunyai prestasi tak kalah beda nya dengan Byun Baekhyun, Yang berbeda antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah Kyungsoo murid yang berprestasi dan berasal dari keluarga kaya, Kyungsoo adalah anak dari seorang Guru Besar Universitas Negri bergensi di Seoul. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya anak dari seorang pegawai rendahan sebuah perusahaan kecil. Terkadang Baekhyun iri dengan kehidupan sahabat nya itu.

"kau sudah pasti mendaptkan nilai sempurna baek, kenapa mata mu masih berbinar binar seperti itu melihat kertas ujian mu. Kau ini kadang berlebihan" kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya tertawa bahagia menampilkan mata puppy nya yang hilang tertimbun pipi tembem nya. "eh coba ku lihat, apa aku tak salah? kau hanya mendapat nilai 97 soo? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil merampas kertas ujian Kyungsoo. "iya baek, aku tak belajar kemarin " jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertawa terbahak "kau pasti belajar yakan? kalau tidak pasti nilai kita sama sekitaran angka 9" sambung Kyungsoo menjeda tawa nya. "apa kau bilang? aku akan selalu mendapat nilai 100 asal kau tau tuan kyungsoo" kata baekhyun sambil memasang wajah sok angkuh nya. "ya terserah kau sajalah nak, katakan sesuka mu" kata Kyungsoo malas. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tawa "tapi kau benar, aku belajar giat kemarin. lebih tepat nya belajar sambil berurai air mata" sambung Baekhyun sambil terurai. "paman dan bibi bertengkar lagi baek?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus sayang lengan kurus Baekhyun. "emang nya apalagi yang bisa mereka lakukan soo? ingin rasanya ku sekat rumah itu menjadi dua agar mereka terpisah. kau tau? mereka mengalahkan Tom and Jerry" kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa. "kau bisa saja baek" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memukul pelan lengan sahabat nya itu. Begitulah Baekhyun, seorang Pria manis yang akan selalu bahagia padahal kidupan nya hancur lebur. Hanya pada Kyungsoo sahabat nya sejak dulu lah dia terbuka, tetapi itupun dia tak pernah mengeluh tentang hidupnya dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun malah selalu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dengan berbagai cara. Baekhyun tau kalau sahabat karib nya itu adalah seorang lelaki manis yang sangat sensitif, berbeda dengan nya. Kyungsoo itu mudah merasa sedih terhadap sesuatu yang terjadi, mudah tersinggung dan cepat marah. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya mulut nya saja cerewet tapi dia tidak pernah membawa segala nya kedalam hati. Prinsip Baekhyun, kehidupan nya saja sudah sangat berat untuk dipikirkan, di tambah lagi dengan harus memikirkan apa kata orang, cibiran orang. Menurut Baekhyun takdir yang mempertemukan dia dan Kyungsoo, menjadi sahabat sehingga bisa saling melengkapi.

"kau tahu baek, Organisasi Kesehatan Sekolah akan di buka minggu depan. Dan ku dengar..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued...**_

* * *

Annyeong yorobun... gimana kesan pertama nya? Please kasi review nya!

gue bakal sering update nih, doain dan kasi semangat yah!

dan gue pengen ngasi tau kalian kalo FF ini bakal berurai air mata siap siapin yaa!

follow ig gue hyunny465

review nya review nya wkwkwk


	2. II

**=CHAPTER II=**

 **HELLO, IT'S ME**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **DO. KYUNGSOO**

 **KIM JONGIN**

* * *

"kau tahu baek, Organisasi Kesehatan Sekolah akan di buka minggu depan. Dan ku dengar..."

"kau dengar apa soo?" kata baekhyun acuh tak acuh. "aku dengar dari teman teman yang lain, Sunbae Sunbae tampan yang menjadi Ketua nya, apa kau tertarik?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit berbinar. "aku sedang tak memikirkan itu soo, aku memang tertarik mengikuti organisasi itu karena aku ingin menjadi Dokter bukan karna mau memikat hati para Sunbae-nim" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran Fisika miliknya. "awas saja kau terpesona byun" kata Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan badan nya.

Bel berunyi nyaring menandakan bahwa sekolah untuk hari ini telah usai. "hei byun ayo ikuti aku. kita harus mendaftar sekarang seblum pendaftaran di tutup" kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik paksa pergelangan tangan putih Baekhyun. "mau kemana soo? aku harus cepat pulang nanti aku kena marah ibu" kata baekhyun menarik tangan nya kembali. "kita mendaftar Organisasi Kesehatan Sekolah" jawab Kyungsoo tegas sambil menarik kembali tangan kurus Baekhyun seraya berlari ke ruang Organisasi. Belum sempat Baekhyun mengelak, mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan ruang Organisasi.

"bagi yang sudah selesai melakukan pendaftaran dan mengisi formulir bisa keluar dari ruangan ini ya adik adik. Ruangan Organisasi kita sangat sempit dan masih banyak teman teman yang mau mendaftar" terdengar suara bariton berat dari dalam ruangan kelas itu. Bersamaan dengan selesai nya suara itu berseru, semua anak anak yang ada di dalam ruangan itu satu persatu keluar.

"kau tau baek, semua perempuan yang ada di dalam situ tadi sengaja berbondong bondong mendaftar hanya untuk melihat Chanyeol Sunbae" kata Kyungsoo berbisik. "aku ga tahu dan ga mau tahu soo. emang nya siapa Chanyeol Sunbae itu?" kata baekhyun berbisik sambil mengangkat kedua bahu nya. "apa kau tak tahu Chanyeol Sunbae baek?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan berbisik. "aku tidak. aku hanya tau Jongin Sunbae itu pun karena dia Sunbae yang kau idola kan" balas Baekhyun tak acuh tapi dengan nada berbisik. "sial. kau harus banyak banyak perkenalan dengan Sunabe Sunbae tampan di sekolah kita Baek" kata Kyungsoo menekankan. Baekhyun hanya mengedikan bahu nya tak acuh.

"kalian apakah mau mendaftar Organisasi Kesehatan Sekolah juga?" suara bariton itu terdengar lagi dan sekarang berbicara pada mereka berdua. Baekhyun menaikkan pandangan nya melihat sekitar ruangan itu. Dia melihat seorang lelaki yang berperawakan tinggi dengan otot di kedua lengan nya. Mata bulat nya terlihat simetris dengan hidungnya yang sangat sempurna. Rambut hitam legam di sisir keatas menambah tingkat ketampanan pria itu.

" _apakah dia Chanyeol Sunbaenim yang di katakan Kyungsoo tadi?"_ tanya baekhyun di dalam hati dan pertanyaan dalam hati nya itu langsung terjawab setelah dia melihat satu orang pria di sudut ruangan. Itu Kim Jongin Sunbae yang sangat di agung agungkan oleh Kyungsoo. Hanya ada dua orang di ruangan ini dan pasti yang di depan mereka itu adalah Chanyeol Sunbae.

"iya Sunbae kami mau mendaftar" jawab Kyungsoo cepat sambil tersenyum manis sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke ujung ruangan. Disana ada Kim Jongin, dia adalah Ketua Basket sekolah mereka. Kulit nya yang berwarna tan dan otot otot yang koko di tubuh nya membuat dia banyak di kagumi para siswi dan siswa sekolah. Kyungsoo sudah menyukai Jongin Sunbae sejak masih duduk di bangku Junior Hihg School. Kyungsoo selalu bercerita apapun tentang Jongin Sunbae kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun selalu mendengarkan cerita nya walaupun dia sudah sangat bosan.

"baiklah kyungsoo-ah ini isi formulir nya ya" suara bariton itu terdengar lagi. "Chanyeol Sunbae temanku ini ingin mendaftar juga" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengisi formulir pendaftaran. "benarkah?" suara bariton itu menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun. "i..iya su.. sunabe" jawab Baekhyun tergagap. "baiklah ini formulirnya, oh iya siapa nama mu?" tanya nya dengan senyuman dan menyodorkan kertas formulir. "baekhyun sunbae" jawabnya cepat sambil langsung menyambar kertas di tangan Chanyeol. "nama ku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol" katanya masih dengan senyuman indah itu. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"kyungsoo-ah kau pulang bersama suho?" tiba tiba terdengar suara berat yang berasal dari ujung ruangan. Sontak Kyungsoo menegang "iya Sunbae" kata Kyungsoo cepat sambil tersenyum. "oh baiklah kyungsoo-ah tolong bilangkan ke Suho besok pertandingan basket pukul setengah 4 di lapangan biasa" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. "baiklah Jongin Sunbae akan ku sampaikan kepada hyung" jawab Kyunngsoo sambil tersenyum. "dasar genit" kata Baekhyun kesal dan Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Baekhyun

"semua ini akal akalan mu kan DO Kyungsoo!" teriak Baekhyun setelah mereka menuruni tangga dari lantai dua. "maksudmu apa baek?'' kata Kyungsoo santai sambil mengisap minuman dingin nya. "aku melihat di kertas pendaftaran itu hari terakir pendaftaran masih dua hari lagi tapi kenapa kau mengatakan kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhir pendaftaran. Kau pasti sengaja kan karena ada Sunbae Hitam mu itu" kata Baekhyun masih dengan suara tinggi nya. "bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik baek?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "terserah kau sajalah pinguin genit!" kata Baekhyun seraya berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tertawa.

"baek ayo ikut pulang dengan Suho hyung" teriak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah nya dan membalikkan badan nya. "masih lama?" teriak Baekhyun. "Barusan Suho Hyung mengirimkan pesan katanya 15 menit lagi" balas Kyungsoo. Mereka saling berteriak di lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi dikarenakan semua siswa sudah berpulangan, tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka dari lantai atas.

"kau lihat jong teman nya kyungsoo itu sangat manis" Chanyeol membuka suara sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah dua orang yang saling menjerit di lantai bawah. "ya aku tau Chan, dia juga juga juara umum dan siswa teladan. Dia duduk sebangku dengan Kyungsoo, mereka berdua perpaduan yang sempurna. Manis dan Jenius" Jongin tampak mengetahui segala nya. "benarkah? sangat menarik. Membuat ku penasaran" jawab Chanyeol masih dengan senyuman nya. "kau jangan bertingkah gila Park Chanyeol, ingatlah kau mempunyai pacar" kata Jongin sambil memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. Senyuman Chanyeol pudar dari bibir nya.

"baek, andai saja tadi waktu Jongin Sunbae bertanya aku pulang dengan siapa aku menjawab naik bus pasti dia akan mengantarkan ku pulang. Salahnya aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan aku pulang dengan Suho hyung, ck" kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap sepatu nya. Baekhyun tertawa "yak Kyungie sahabat ku yang genit, bagaimana jika dia tak mengantarkan mu dan Suho Hyung sudah pulang deluan? kau akan di culik supir bus kyungie manis" jawab Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan tawa nya. "ish.. kau jahat baek" kata kyungsoo menyikut sahabat nya.

...

"soo.. Chanyeol Sunbae sudah punya pacar ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berbaring di tempat tidur kyungsoo. Baekhyun selalu kerumah Kyungsoo apabila kedua orang tua nya kelihatan akan memulai peperangan, rumah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya berbeda beberapa blok. "hm.. kata Suho Hyung sih sudah.. Irene Sunabe kalo ga salah" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari drama yang di tonton nya. "iya soo, cantik ya" tanya baekhyun lagi dan Kyungsso langsung menatap horor Baekhyun. "dari mana kau tahu?" tanya kyungsoo cepat sambil berlari ke arah ranjang. "nih aku liat akun sns nya" kata baekhyun cuek dan masih meng scroll layar datar itu. "mana liat amana" kata Kyungsoo histeris sambil menarik handphone Baekhyun. Lalu handphone itu terjatuh ke dada Baekhyun.

"ish kau berlebihan kyungja!" teriak baekhyun sambil membalik handphone nya, dan saat dia melihat akun SNS Chanyeol yang di buka nya dia terkejut dan terperanjat. "habislah aku kyungja! lihat perbuatan mu kyung! jadi ketekan follow! bagaimana ini aaaah" teriak baekhyun sambil melempar handphone nya ke atas ranjang dengan kasar. Kyungsoo hanya menggigit bibir bawah nya khawatir. Dia tahu teman nya pasti sangat marah. "maafkan aku baek, yasudahlah anggap saja menambah teman" kata kyungsoo masih tetap menunduk. "terserah kau saja hah! aku pulang!" baekhyun berteriak lalu keluar dari kamar kyungsoo dan pulang kerumah nya.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di meja belajarnya, membaca buku sejarah tadi ada pengumuman bahwa besok ada ujian harian Sejarah. Baekhyun tekun membaca halaman demi halaman. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan nya. Setiap handphone nya ada notifikasi dia langsung buru buru melihat kemudian mendesah. Lalu pada suata notifikasi yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun menengang.

 **real_pcy menerima permintaan pertemanan anda.**

 **real_pcy meminta untuk mengikuti anda.**

 ** _to be continued..._**

* * *

guys! panjang bener gue ap ya!

review nya dong! sekarang yaah! hehehe

besok gue bakal up next chapt, doain semangat yaa!

oh ya gue ganti username Ig jadi byunhyunny di follow monggo

salam manis~~


	3. III

**=CHAPTER III=**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih duduk terpaku sambil memandang layar handphone nya. "bagaimana ini, semua ini gara gara kyungja gila itu" kata baekhyun yang masih memandangi layar handphone nya

"baiklah akan ku terima Chanyeol Sunbae menjadi followers ku, sudah kepalang basah ya sekalian sajalah lagian ada benar nya yang di katakan kyungie, hitung hitung menambah teman" bisik Baekhyun pada diri nya sendiri.

Baekhyun menekan tombol terima pada layar handphone nya, setelah itu dia letakkan handphone nya di atas meja itu dan dia kembali serius membaca kata demi kata di buku pelajaran nya itu.

Selang beberapa menit handphone Baekhyun kembali bergetar. Baekhyun yang mendengar getaran handphone nya segera memasang muka malas sambil menghebuskan nafas kasar

"apalagi ya tuhan" dia menekan nekan tombol screen lock pada handphone nya.

Baekhyun kembali menegang. Kali ini benar benar tegang. Untuk menelan ludah atau menarik nafas saja dia tak bisa. Dia membuka Pesan yang masuk, itu pesan dari Chanyeol Sunbae.

 **Hai.. ini baekhyun teman nya kyungsoo yang tadi kan?**

Mata baekhyun tak bisa berkedip dan tubuh nya masih menegang.

"oh sial kenapa jantung ku berdebar seperti ini. Ini pasti karena aku tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan para sunbae" kata baekhyun sambil menghebuskan nafas nya perlahan. Dipegang nya dada nya yang berdebar sambil mengetik balasan untuk Chanyeol.

 **Iya sunbae hehe**

Lelaki manis itu menutup mata sambil menunggu pesan itu terkirim, sampai terdengar bunyi pemberitahuan pesan itu terkirim, lelaki manis itu segera mematikan handphone nya dan melemparkan nya ke dalam laci meja belajar nya.

"kyungie..." bisik Baekhyun kepada teman sebangku nya. Mereka sedang dalam kelas Geografi, dan Siwon Ssaem sedang menjelaskan tentang arah angin pada kompas di depan kelas.

"hm ada apa baekki" kata kyungsoo tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"hmm tadi malam.. Chanyeol sunbae mengirimkan pesan pada ku" bisik lelaki mungil itu hampir tak terdengar

"APA??! KAU SERIUS BAEK?!" kyungsoo berteriak, saking terkejutnya dia, sampai lelaki manis bermata bulat itu lupa dia sedang ada dimana

"hm.. Do Kyungsoo! ada apa dengan mu?! kenapa kau berteriak saat di dalam kelas dan aku sedang menjelaskan??!" bentak Siwon Ssaem.

"aa.. mmm be.. begini Ssaem, hm.. baekhyun salah memakai celana sekolah Ssaem, ah iyaa Ssaem baekhyun tadi pagi telat bangun dan dia mandi kilat sehingga dia salah memakai celana, dia memakai celana Hyung nya Ssaem, dan kalau boleh izin kan aku menemani nya mengganti celana Ssaem" kata lelaki bermata bulat itu tanpa wajah berdosa. Sedangkan di bawah meja, kaki nya sengaja dia pijak pijakkan ke kaki Baekhyun.

"benar seperti itu baek?" suara Siwon Ssaem melembut.

"i..iya benar Ssaem" kata baekhyun sambil menutup mata nya.

"baiklah pergilah ganti celana mu Baek, aku memberika izin keluar kelas pada kalian" kata Siwon Ssaem sembari melanjutkan tentang arah angin Lintang Utara.

"kenapa kau selalu bodoh kyungja?" baekhyun menatap sahabat bermata bulat nya itu dengan tatapan malas.

"aku hanya terlalu terkejut baek, maafkan aku" kyungsoo memelas sambil merangkul tangan sahabatnya itu.

"ya terserah mu saja gila! bagaimana kau dapat ide mengatakan pada Ssaem kalau celana ku tertukar dengan punya hyumgku, sedangkan aku saja tidak mempunyai hyung. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau mengatakan pada Ssaem celana ku tertukan dengan celana ayah ku?" pria mungil itu masih kesal dengan sahabat nya.

"ide itu muncul saja di kepala ku baek, sekali lagi maafkan aku" jawab kyungsoo kembali.

"aku berdoa semoga besok celana mu yang tertukar dengan celana Suho hyung" kata baekhyun sambil berjalan meningglakan kyungsoo.

"aishh kau ini ! aku kan sudah meminta maaf" rengek kyungsoo sambil mengejar baekhyun yang berjalan meninggalkan nya.

"jja kau pesanlah sesuka hati mu baek, aku akan mentraktir mu karna kesalahan ku" lelaki mungil bermata bulat itu tersenyum menunjukkan bibir nya yang berbentuk hati.

"ya memang seharusnya seperti itu, disini kau yang salah kyung, kau selalu saja berlebihan dengan segala nya" jawab baekhyun tanpa berpaling dari buku menu restauran itu.

"iya maafkan aku sekali lagi baek" sesal kyungsoo.

setelah pesanan mereka datang, baekhyun yang pertama kali menyantap pesanan nya. Lelaki cantik itu adalah lelaki yang paling menyukai makanan.

"jadi apa kata chanyeol sunbae pada mu baek?" kyungsoo lah yang membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"dia hanya bertanya apakah aku baekhyun teman kyungsoo yang semalam mendaftar organisasi kesehatan sekolah" jawab baekhyun santai.

"hati hati kau byun baekhyun, jatuh pada pesona nya" kyungso menatap baekhyu. sengan mata nakal nya.

"apa kau gila kyung? Chanyeol sunbae sudah mempunyai kekasih" kata pria yang berpipi mochi itu.

"iya aku tahu, tapi kata Suho hyung dia tidak bahagia dengan kekasih nya itu" jawab kyungsoo sambil menyeruput es teh nya.

"hah? tidak bahagia bagaimana menurutmu kyung??"

 ** _to be continued..._**


End file.
